


Tap Tap Tap

by thelilacfield



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Instagram, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilacfield/pseuds/thelilacfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d like to think that people can meet the love of their life on Instagram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap Tap Tap

**kurt/blaine, social network au, internet famous!kurt**

* * *

It’s Tina who originally introduces Blaine to the account. They’re sprawled out in Brittany’s room, having one of their traditional Friday nights. A leaning tower of pizza boxes is balanced in the middle of the room, with one slice still in Sugar’s box, and Tina is lying on the chaise, staring up at her phone. She squeaks when Sam hits her with a pillow and snaps, “Stop ignoring us!”

"I’m actually aiming to benefit the people in this room," Tina says, and turns the phone around towards Blaine and Brittany, sitting on the bed and polishing off the last of the buttery popcorn. "Guys, you have to check out this Instagram account. This guy is so incredibly gorgeous, you can’t even imagine." Blaine only gets a glimpse of the handle and quickly keys  **porcelain_perfect**  into his app.

Unique sucks in a breath and loudly says, “ _Damn_ ,” just as Blaine finds his way to the account, and his jaw simply drops. There isn’t a face in any of the pictures, but the torso on display is absolutely perfect - sculpted, slender, the lighting throwing his abs into perfect definition. Scrolling down, he sees muscular arms, long legs, a neck he wants to kiss and a hint of a sharp jawline.

It isn’t until Sam and Artie clear their throats loudly that any of them look up, and Sam leans over Tina’s shoulder to peer at her phone. “C’mon, his abs aren’t better than mine!” he scoffs, and pulls his shirt up to demonstrate. Tina just rolls her eyes - they’ve all seen it a hundred times before. “ _Guys_!

"You’re old news," Unique says with an airy wave of her hand. "This stunning body is brand new and _Lord_  it is heavenly. Kudos, Tina.”

"There’s the whole community around him, and no one even knows who he is," Tina says, smirking when Artie lets out a quiet groan. "He never shows his face in the pictures, and he never lets his name get out there, or where he lives. Sometime he posts his outfits though, and he has the  _best_  fashion sense. He wears such gorgeous clothes that it’s almost worth that body getting covered up.”

” _Almost_ ,” Brittany remarks, and they all laugh. When they all finally put their phones away ten minutes later and agree to play MarioKart, they’re all following a new account to swoon over.

It becomes their thing, a way for them to all stay connected. Every time a new picture is posted, it’ll come into Blaine’s phone from the four girls, accompanied by varying numbers of exclamation points, keysmashing and exclamations of  **HE’S SO HOT!**  But, of course, he won’t tell them everything he thinks. Not about the fantasies he had for days after the post-workout picture with the slight gleam of sweat across those stunning sculpted muscles. Certainly not that he daydreamed about going out with a man whose face he’s never seen after the picture of the stunning outfit captioned  **First date**.

But it keeps them connected after graduation comes and they fan out across the country, and Blaine can’t help smiling when he opens his phone on his first day of college, still stowing his things away to show some sort of consideration for his roommate in the dorms, and he has a message from Tina, showing the new picture of tight white jeans and that scuffed brown leather jacket and a scarf Blaine could swear he saw in  _Vogue_  last week, captioned  **First day of sophomore year.**

The only thing Blaine feels a little odd about at NYADA is the co-ed bathrooms. He’s caught more than one girl looking at him for a little too long after he comes out the shower, and takes to putting his robe on as quickly as possible, standing at the sinks for at least thirty minutes moisturising. The showers tend to get quieter after eleven, and he takes to going later and later at night.

Humming quietly to himself as he finishes rubbing moisturiser into his face, Blaine glances up when he hears the door of one of the showers open, steam drifting into the room, scented with citrus and herbs. Though he tries not to gaze too openly at anyone in the showers, he can’t help his jaw dropping a little at the man who walks out, wearing only a towel around his hips.

And then he must actually make a noise of shock, because the man glances at him briefly and then looks away again when he blushes. This isn’t just any gorgeous shirtless guy in the NYADA showers - it’s  _the_  guy, the one he’s been ogling on Instagram for months. The one he has several pictures of saved into his phone. He’s almost sure of it - he recognises the body.

While Blaine is still staring into the mirror, a girl walks in, wrapped tightly in a fluffy robe and carrying a heavy bag. “Hey Kurt,” she says sweetly, and the man embraces her, both of them smiling at each other. An absurd surge of jealousy rises in Blaine’s chest, quickly replaced by the leaden weight of sadness - of course Kurt has a girlfriend. This pretty, pretty girl, with her smile and shiny hair and smooth skin, that’s who he likes. It was always a pipe dream anyway.

"I see you looking," Kurt says, his voice suddenly close, and Blaine almost drops the small pot of lotion he has in his hands. Kurt is standing at the sink next to him, mercifully now clothed - although the tight T-shirt and tiny workout shorts don’t exactly leave a lot to the imagination. "It’s okay."

"I didn’t mean to stare," Blaine says quickly, and Kurt just laughs. Tugging at the cord of his robe, just as the girl’s singing starts to fill the room, Blaine tries not to blush as he says, "I better be going back to my room. Early dance class."

"Rather you than me," Kurt says, and grins. "You’re Blaine Anderson. I’ve heard things about you." Giving him an up and down look that makes Blaine almost painfully self-conscious, he says, "I like your post-shower hair."

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine says, and the word feels so right in his mouth, Kurt’s smile widening and his eyes bright.

"And she’s not my girlfriend," Kurt says, inclining his head in the direction of the showers. "I know you were thinking about it. I’m just another single, gay man in New York." Blaine just nods, barely able to speak and feeling the blush stealing into his cheeks, and dodges out of the room, heart pounding.

When he checks his phone one last time before bed, working through all his social networks, he drops it on his face when he opens Instagram. Not only is the new picture incredible, but he recognises the pattern of the tiles in the background - Kurt and  **porcelain_perfect**  are the same person.

**To: Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany Pierce, Sugar Motta, Unique Adams**

**Our Instagram guy goes to NYADA! And he’s gay and single and I’m about 80% sure he was just flirting with me.**

**From: Tina Cohen-Chang**

**!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Blaine keeps running into Kurt in the showers almost every night - he starts to wonder if Kurt is doing it deliberately, just to see Blaine get flustered when confronted by Kurt wet and half-naked and so very gorgeous. He starts to recognise the outfits posted to Instagram, because Kurt keeps coming up to him with coffees or lunch, sitting down next to him in the cafeteria and making light conversation. Soon, his roommate starts to join them, the great Rachel Berry eating her vegan wraps and smiling at Blaine.

After a few weeks of flirting, Blaine finally finds the courage to turn to Kurt before he goes back to class and ask, “Would you like to get dinner with me tonight? People keep telling me to check out the Spotlight Diner, so I thought we could go together.”

"Unfortunately, that’s also my place of work, and I have a shift tonight," Kurt says, and Blaine can feel his face fall. "But, you could come along. Rachel and I have been planning a  _Wicked_  medley performance for weeks, and I’ll get you a discount on whatever food you choose. My shift finishes at nine, but Rachel’s runs all night - we can walk back to the dorms together.”

"Sounds great," Blaine says softly, and Kurt smiles at him.

"I’ve been wondering how long it would take for you to ask me out," he says, and Blaine is left gaping after him as he leaves for class, mouth open and cheeks hot with a blush.

He spends the day in a daydream, and races back to his dorm after his last class to assemble an appropriate outfit, choosing those jeans that always dram eyes to his ass, his favourite slightly battered shoes - just so he doesn’t look like he’s trying too hard - and a gold bowtie that looks good against his all-black outfit with the red blazer. Remembering Kurt’s compliment, he doesn’t put as much gel in his hair, and manages to be ready for the date in record time, texting Jamie where he’s going and what time he might be back -  _if at all_ , he thinks with a quiet thrill. Surely Kurt wouldn’t have mentioned that Rachel wouldn’t be out all night if he wasn’t expecting something sexual to happen.

The Spotlight Diner is everything his classmates have told him it is - the staff are friendly and sweet, and Rachel waves at him when he walks in, strutting over to read off the specials. After he orders, he sees Kurt coming to the microphone, his breath stolen from him as he stares at Kurt’s pale skin against his black and red uniform, the perfect sweep of his hair, his bright eyes as he says, “Good evening, everyone, and welcome to the Spotlight Diner. While our lovely chefs are hard at work cooking your meals, Rachel and I have a little show for you all.”

Smiling, Kurt and Rachel begin with  _What Is This Feeling?_ , giving each other fond little glances, and slide easily into  _Dancing Through Life_. The way Kurt moves is mesmerizing, Blaine gazing at him with his chin pillowed on his hand, and they’re both magnetic performers, the crowd eating out of their hands by the time they glide into  _Popular_. Kurt’s voice soars to match the high notes, and Blaine is overwhelmed, his heart pounding when Kurt come towards him and sings to him, his lips pink and mouth inviting, eyes shining as he winks at Blaine and sashays back to the stage.

_For Good_  brings a tear to Blaine’s eye, looking at Kurt and Rachel with their clear love for each other, holding hands, and then Kurt takes his breath away belting out  _Defying Gravity_. The applause lasts for a full three minutes, and then Rachel smiles and says, “Everyone enjoy your food.”

Grinning, Kurt drops into the seat next to Blaine. “I can take a quick talk break,” he says, and smiles. “I take it you liked the show?”

"You are amazing," Blaine says breathlessly, and Kurt’s grin grows even brighter.

"A compliment like that deserves a little something in return," he says, a flirty arch to his eyebrows, and leans in for a sweet kiss. Heartbeat jumping, Blaine frames Kurt’s face with his hands, angling him just right, and the kiss seems to last and last.

"Hummel!" Kurt jerks away sharply, cheeks flushed and eyes half-closed, and Blaine gets a glimpse of the man yelling at him from behind the counter. "You don’t get paid to kiss customers, get back here and do your job!"

Dazed, Blaine waits until Kurt’s shift finishes and he emerges from the back looking absolutely amazing , even in his simple black jeans and dark red sweater, the heels of his boots clicking as he crosses to take Blaine’s hand and they walk down the street together, fingers intertwined. As they walk, Blaine blurts out, “I knew you from Instagram.”

"I figured from your face the first time we met," Kurt says softly, and kisses Blaine’s cheek. "I was just waiting for you to ask me out. I actually got onto Instagram when I came here - no one from school knew who I was, except for one guy who stared at me like he wanted to eat me alive in the showers, so I wanted to do something to make me known. I love being on Instagram and getting compliments."

"You deserve them." Kurt beams at him, and kisses him under the sickly orange glow of a streetlight, his hands anchored to Blaine’s shoulders and his lips so soft and warm.

When they reach the door to Kurt’s room, he turns to Blaine, looking unsure of himself for the first time all night. “I know I mentioned that Rachel would be gone all night,” he says, shifting from foot to foot, “but I never assumed that you would want to do anything. If you just want a goodnight kiss and to go back to your room, that’s fine with me.”

Blaine answers the unspoken question by kissing Kurt passionately, reaching behind him to open the door and back Kurt into his room, trying not to let their lips separate. As Kurt switches their position and pushes him down onto the bed, struggling with the buttons on his blazer, Blaine gasps out, “I’m not just in this for the sex. I really like you, Kurt.”

"I really like you too, Blaine," Kurt says, and sucks on Blaine’s earlobe, making him moan and his hips shift beneath Kurt’s. "But right now I just want your gorgeous self naked in my bed."

"I can do that," Blaine murmurs, and pushes Kurt away so they can both undress quickly, gazing openly at each other the whole time. He’s familiar with Kurt’s chest, his arms, his long legs, but not his thighs, his hips, his perfectly toned ass or his cock. When Kurt pushes him down again, kissing him, Blaine just holds onto him, hardly able to believe that he has this gorgeous man in his arms.

They rut together for a long time, the pleasure building at the base of Blaine’s time, spiking when Kurt sucks at his neck and calming at the soothing kisses pressed over his bottom lip. When it grows to be simply too much, he rolls them over again and presses his lips to the spot on Kurt’s neck that makes him cry out, clutching Blaine closer and humping up against him frantically, his eyes squeezed shut. “Again,” he growls out, and Blaine obeys, meeting him thrust for thrust until Kurt comes with a shout, and Blaine follows him a minute later.

After cleaning up, they fall asleep smiling into each other’s eyes, hands entwined. Kurt wakes up first, and Blaine stays as still as possible, watching his boyfriend walking around the room, disappearing into the bathroom to perfect his post-sex hair and emerging looking perfect. He opens his eyes at the perfect moment to get a kiss from Kurt, smelling of toothpaste and cologne and hairspray. “I just need to run downstairs to print off an assignment, I won’t be long,” he says softly, and slides a hand under the covers to squeeze Blaine’s ass. “Don’t feel the need to get dressed.”

Grinning into the kiss, Blaine stretches luxuriously when Kurt walks out, and leans down to retrieve his phone. Opening Instagram, he lets out a noise of joy at the notification that he’s been tagged in three pictures posted by  **porcelain_perfect**.

The first is of Kurt’s outfit from the night before, captioned  **First date with a boy I really like, wish me luck!**  The second makes Blaine’s heart skip a beat - it’s the two of them kissing in the booth at the diner. Kurt’s face isn’t visible, but Blaine’s is, and he looks blissful, dazed, smiling slightly into the kiss. It’s captioned  **Perfect night <3** and Blaine doesn’t think he can get any happier until he turns to the third picture. It’s Kurt’s face, on Instagram for the first time, angled slightly down to highlight the trail of lovebites that continues up his neck to his ear. It’s captioned  **The morning after**  and Blaine smiles into his phone, cheeks flushed and overwhelmed with joy.

**From: Unique Adams**

**Just saw the Instagram! Get it boy!**

 


End file.
